


Nyx and his blatant disregard of personal space

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle), TinyHannah



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Luche has a bad day, M/M, Nyx is not subtle, Steamy Showers, kinda crack i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyHannah/pseuds/TinyHannah
Summary: Luche has a bad day.  Nyx doesn’t.  Nyx wants to see Luche unravel.





	Nyx and his blatant disregard of personal space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caillieach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caillieach/gifts).

> Written for the wonderful [Caillieach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caillieach/pseuds/Caillieach). 
> 
> Because the best gifts include all the smut.

Luche sighed and tipped his head further back into the shower spray and let the water wash over his face. He wished the tension and stress would wash away as easily as the dust, blood and dirt he could see making its way down his body before spiralling away along the tiled floor.

Once, _just once_, he thought it would be nice if everyone would listen to him, follow the plan _for once_ instead of having to go off piste and play hero. But no, he wasn’t that lucky, and that certainly wasn’t going to be on the cards when Nyx fucking Ulric decided he wanted to play. He was a good solider, and an asset to the team… when he decided to join the team that was, but Luche was the one who picked up the pieces after him. And having spent the afternoon getting thrown into the dust and dirt after Nyx decided to _try_ to get clever with an angry pack of anaks… Luche really wasn’t paid enough for this.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to eat. And he wanted to curl up and sleep for a week and definitely not think of Nyx fucking Ulric. And before that, he wanted a hot shower, in the peace and quiet, and to enjoy the feeling of the water running down his body.

But Luche really wasn’t that lucky.

He heard the tell-tale footsteps before he saw the other glaive; exhaustion and frustration at the day making his words come sharper than intended.

“Leave me the fuck alone Nyx, I’m really not in the mood for you right now.” He didn’t bother to turn around, not interested to see what the other man had to say for himself, and certainly not wanting to deal with anymore ‘clever’ comments. He was sick to the back teeth of constantly having to listen when he didn’t want to, and he just _really_ wanted to shower in peace.

“Ahh, come on, don’t be like that. I know I was hard work today but I just…”

Nyx, being well, _Nyx_, had no interest in listening, or self-preservation and continued to push his luck despite the fractious energy practically pouring off the other man. He stepped in closer, daring himself to reach out a hand and brush his fingertips lightly across Luche’s shoulder.

“I know you took a bad fall earlier, let me make it up to you.”

Luche sighs and tenses, rolling his shoulders and wincing at the pull in the muscles. He had taken a bad fall – a bad fall that likely wouldn’t have happened if _someone_ didn’t always feel the need to play hero. He can feel how close Nyx is standing behind him and is suddenly very conscious of being in the shower, and more so of being very naked. He is all too aware of the water running across his chest and down his back, and he suddenly feels too hot and too cold all at once, all his nerve endings firing, and he can feel too much… and seriously he had just wanted to be left in peace. 

Nyx brushes his hand again, and digs the tips of his fingers into the taut muscles of Luche’s shoulder, and on feeling no resistance from the other man flattens his palm and puts some pressure into the tension that he can feel. Luche swallows a sigh and tries to not react, tries to not make a noise and wills his traitorous body to not react to the contact, despite just how good it is feeling. He tries to not react to the way the Nyx is rolling his hands across his shoulders, around the back of his neck, just skimming across the base of his throat and collarbones…

“…still want me to leave?”

“For once in your life Nyx, know when to stop fucking talking.”

Nyx grins to himself, he has Luche where he wants him, and feels as though everything is going exactly as he had intended. He works his hands in to the muscles harder, and with purpose, he wants Luche relaxed, at ease for once in his life, to let the tension that he permanently carries on his shoulders to escape. He wants him to let go.

“…Nyx, why are you doing this?” Luche tries to turn as he asks the question but is stopped by a firm hand.

“Just let it go for once, just, stop thinking for a moment, you don’t need to _be_ anyone right now, just let it go…” Nyx trails off, his voice a murmur, just an echo of the sentiment he wants Luche to understand. He thinks he’s making progress when he feels Luche start to lean back into his hands, craving the contact and wanting more of it. He knows he’s making progress when he digs his thumb into the base of his neck, his fingers drawing up the line of his throat and Luche can’t help the light moan that escapes him.

Nyx plays to his advantage and spins the other man; pressing him back so he is flush with the tiles. The temperature change is a shock to Luche, although not unwelcome, and he gasps and stares into Nyx with half lidded eyes, the tension that was there earlier now clouded with the starting of something else. Nyx cocks his head to the side. He knows how to play this game, and glancing down he sees how hard Luche is, and he knows that he’s winning.

“Not such a terrible outcome now, is this?” He smirks at him, makes a show of licking his lips and traces a finger down from Luche’s jaw in a straight line to the prominent jut of his hip. Nyx has never been one for being subtle, and because of who he is as a person, he can't help but push his luck. He knows he has the upper hand, and he knows that despite the glare that the other glaive is shooting him, he isn’t going to be pushed away.

Nyx leans his weight into Luche, placing a hand on each hip and pinning him easily into the wall before running his tongue down the side of Luche’s neck and catching the water that is running down. He repeats the motion a few times, slowly increasing the pressure both with his hands and tongue before biting down hard on the tendons at the base of his neck.

Luche reacts fast, his legs almost give out, and he claws his hands at Nyx’s back, his head thrown back into the tiles behind him. Nyx shoots him another self-satisfied look before dropping to his knees and pinning him back into the wall with a strong hand on each hip.

If Luche could make his brain function properly he would throw a sarcastic remark his way. As it is, he just growls instead.

Nyx is happy now that he has Luche exactly where he wants him and launches in with the intensity he knows Luche needs to forget himself for one damn minute. Nyx doesn’t waste any time in getting his bearings, letting his jaw adjust, or giving Luche a moment to realise what is happening. All he wants is to see the other man dishevelled and undone, he wants him to be a far cry from his usually put together demeanour.

Without preamble Nyx licks a firm stripe along the base of Luche’s cock before sucking the tip into his mouth and taking as much of him down his throat as he can. Luche groans and finds his footing before tangling a fist in Nyx’s hair and trying to take a degree of control back in the situation. He holds him close, and although he doesn’t quite buck his hips, he manages to find a rhythm that Nyx can match.

There is no going slow; no stopping and enjoying the moment. Luche isn’t sure where this has come from and he can only assume that Nyx is feeling guilty for his earlier fuck ups… and well, if this is the way he wants to repay him then he thinks he’s okay with it. Even if the intensity that Nyx is going at this with has him holding on for dear life. He has a hand grabbing Nyx’s hair and he’s sure that his grip must be hurting… Though, Nyx seems to be more than enjoying himself, happily humming and hollowing his cheeks as he swallows around Luche’s cock.

Luche finds himself fully caught off guard – this was not how he was expecting his evening to go, and it is a long way from the quiet night he had been planning for, and he is putting this element of surprise down to just how much he is enjoying himself. He can feel the stress leaving his body, and the combined sensations of Nyx and his hands, his mouth, his tongue, has Luche wanting to make this last as long as he can. But there is something about the way Nyx is devouring him, something about the raw want, the tenacity that Nyx is showing as he is seemingly attempting to suck Luche’s soul out through his cock, and he finds he doesn’t stand a chance in lasting half as long as he normally would. He comes with a shout down Nyx’s throat, hands curling into fists and he almost doubles over leaning onto Nyx’s shoulders.

Luche’s legs almost give out on him for the second time and he leans back into the wall, breathing hard even though his feels as though he lungs have stopped working and his muscles have been replaced with jelly. He looks down at Nyx who is staring up at him with a coy expression as he licks his lips with relish.

“I told you I’d make it up to you…”

Luche glares back, not willing to admit that, yes, he has more than made up for his earlier actions and so chokes out a “…_fuck off_”, but there is none of the usual bite to his words and he can hardly get those two out around his panting.

Nyx stretches, running his thumb along his bottom lip and into his mouth. He hums in appreciation and stares Luche dead in the eye.

“Not a bad present to myself there. Happy birthday to me.”

Luche blinks at Nyx, staring blankly and the shock as to what he has just said registers. He feels as though he should have something to say, a sarcastic comment, something along the lines of how that is far more than he should have deserved, and yet Luche really can’t seem to make his brain and mouth cooperate. 

Nyx just laughs quietly and pulls himself to his feet before walking out and leaving Luche to finally enjoy his shower in peace. He is feeling a little like he’s been hit by a freight train and his legs are more than a little unsteady, but he's half considering that it's worth his while to sometimes let Nyx exercise his terrible ideas if this is the final result when they inevitably go wrong. 

“…_happy birthday to me_,” Luche shakes his head incredulously at the gall of the other man and finally allows himself the starting of an actual smile, before making a mental note to at least send Nyx a birthday card. 

He supposes he does at least deserve that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Caillieach. We love you.


End file.
